Mark Twain
[[Slika:Mark Twain.jpg|thumb|'Mark Twain']] Mark Twain (Florida, 30. studenog 1835. - Redding, 21. travnja 1910.), američki književnik Biografija Američki pisac i humorist, jedan od najvećih humorista u svjetskoj književnosti, prvi i najveći tipično američki pisac, Mark Twain ili pravim imenom - Samuel Langhorne Clemens, rođen je 30. studenog 1835. godine u mjestu Florida u Missouriju. Kada mu je bilo četiri godine s roditeljima se seli u mjesto Hannibal, gdje pohađa osnovnu školu. Nakon smrti oca 1847. godine kreće na tiskarski zanat. Kasnije je radio kao tiskar u Keokuku (Iowa), New Yorku, Philadelphiji, Pennsylvaniji i drugdje po SAD-u. Potom je bio kormilar na parnom brodu na rijeci Mississipi sve do početka američkog građanskog rata 1861, kada je na kratko kao dragovoljac pristupio konjaništvu Konfederacije. Kasnije te godine pridružio se bratu u novoosnovanom teritoriju Nevada gdje je radio u rudniku srebra. Godine 1862. postaje izvjestitelj novina Territorial Enterprise u mjestu Virginia City u Nevadi, a 1863. počinje pisati članke za iste novine pod pseudonimom Mark Twain. Na rijeci Mississipi ta fraza znači "dva hvata duboko". Nakon preseljenja u Kaliforniju, točnije u San Francisco 1864. godine susreće američke pisce Artemusa Warda i Breta Hartea koji ga podupiru u njegovu radu. Godine 1865. preradio je bajku koju je čuo na kalifornijskim zlatnim poljima i objavio je pod naslovom The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County. Za nekoliko mjeseci djelo je postalo veoma popularno. Godine 1867. predaje u New Yorku, a iste godine posjećuje Europu i Palestinu. Ta putovanja opisao je u knjizi The Innocents Abroad (1869.) koja preuveličava aspekte europske kulture, a koja je impresionirala američke turiste. Uskoro se (1870.) ženi s Olivijom Langdon. Nakon kratkog boravka u gradiću Buffalo (država New York) mladi bračni par seli se u mjesto Hartford u Connecticutu. Većina Twainovih najboljih djela napisana je tijekom 1870-ih i 1880-ih u Hartfordu, te u vrijeme ljeta na farmi Quarry pokraj mjesta Elmira (država New York). Djelo Roughing It (1872.) potanko opisuje njegove rane pustolovine u doba kada je bio rudar i novinar. Pustolovine Toma Sawyera (1876.) slave djetinjstvo u gradu na obali Mississippija, dok djelo A Tramp Abroad (1880.) opisuje putovanje kroz njemački Schwarzwald. Roman Kraljević i prosjak (1882.) knjiga je za djecu fokusirana na zamjenu identiteta u tudorskoj Engleskoj. Život na Mississippiju iz 1883. kombinira autobiografski prikaz vlastitih iskustava kao rječnog pilota. Roman Yankee na dvoru kralja Arthura iz 1889. godine satirično je djelo na temu tlačenja ljudi u feudalnoj Engleskoj. Pustolovine Huckleberryja Finna (1884.) nastavak su Toma Sawyera i općenito se smatra Twainovim najboljim djelom. U romanu je riječ o dječaku zvanom Huck koji bježi od svoga oca na splavi rijekom Mississipi s odbjeglim robom Jimom. Ovo djelo, između ostalog, daje čitatelju sliku života na rijeci Mississipi prije građanskog rata. Iste godine kada se pojavio Huckleberry Finn, Twain osniva tvrtku Charles L. Webster and Company kako bi objavljivao svoja djela i djela drugih pisaca. Najpoznatije djelo koje je ta tvrtka objavila bili su Osobni memoari (dva sveska, 1885. - 1886.) koje je napisao američki general i predsjednik Ulysses S. Grant. Loša investicija u automatski pisaći stroj dovela je tvrtku do bankrota (1894.). Uspješna predavanja širom svijeta i knjiga koja je nastala na osnovu tih putovanja Following the Equator (1897.) otplatili su Twainove dugove. Njegov rad u vrijeme 1890.-ih i 1900.-ih označen je rastućim pesimizmom i gorčinom, koje su prouzročili njegov poslovni neuspjeh, a kasnije i smrt njegove supruge i dvije njihove kćerke. Značajna djela iz tog razdoblja su Pudd'nhead Wilson (1894.) - novela čija radnja je smještena na Jug prije građanskog rata i u kojoj se kritizira rasizam. Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc (1896.) je sentimentalna biografija Ivane Orleanske. Kasnija djela uključuju dvije kratke priče The Man That Corrupted Hadleyburg (1899.) i The War Prayer (1905.). Riječ je o filozofskim, socijalnim i političkim esejima. Rukopis djela Tajanstveni stranac je ostao nekompletan, a djelo je objavljeno posthumno 1916. godine. Twainov rad inspiriran je nekonvencionalnim Zapadom, a popularnost njegovih djela označila je kraj dominacije, u američkoj literaturi, pisaca iz Nove Engleske. Kasniji slavni američki pisci Ernest Hemingway i William Faulkner pozivali su se na Twaina kao na svoju inspiraciju. U posljednjim godinama svog života Twain je pisao manje, ali je često javno govorio o mnogim temama. Ostao je zapamćen i po odijelima s bijelim crtama koja je uvijek nosio u javnim nastupima. Primio je počasni doktorat Oxfordskog sveučilišta 1907. godine. Kada je preminuo ostavio je za sobom nedovršenu autobiografiju koju je 1924. godine objavila njegova tajnica Alberta Bigelow Paine. U prvoj polovici 1990. pronađen je izvorni rukopis Huckleberryja Finna u Hollywoodu. Nakon dužeg povlačenja po sudu oko borbe za pravo vlasništva taj rukopis, kao i drugi do tada neobjavljeni materijali, dodijeljeni su Buffalo i Erie County (New York) javnoj knjižnici, 1992. godine. Četiri godine kasnije (1996.) objavljeno je revidirano izdanje Huckleberryja Finna uključujući i neobjavljene materijale. Pri kraju možda je zanimljivo spomenuti kako je Twain bio i jedan od rijetkih prijatelja Nikole Tesle. Mark Twain preminuo je 21. travnja 1910. godine u mjestu Redding. Odabrana djela * "Pustolovine Toma Sawyera" (1876.) * "Kraljević i prosjak" (1882.) * "Život na Mississipiju" (1883.) * "Pustolovine Huckleberryja Finna" (1884.) * "Yankee na dvoru kralja Arthura" (1889.) * "Tajanstveni stranac" (1916.) Vanjske poveznice *Sabrana djela u izvorniku *Mark Twain mobile ebooks Twain, Mark am:ማርክ ትዌይን ar:مارك توين az:Mark Tven bat-smg:Mark Twain bg:Марк Твен bn:মার্ক টোয়েইন br:Mark Twain bs:Mark Twain ca:Mark Twain cs:Mark Twain cy:Mark Twain da:Mark Twain de:Mark Twain el:Μαρκ Τουαίην en:Mark Twain eo:Mark Twain es:Mark Twain et:Mark Twain eu:Mark Twain fa:مارک تواین fi:Mark Twain fr:Mark Twain ga:Mark Twain gl:Mark Twain gu:માર્ક ટ્વેઇન he:מארק טוויין hi:मार्क ट्वैन hu:Mark Twain id:Mark Twain io:Mark Twain is:Mark Twain it:Mark Twain ja:マーク・トウェイン jbo:mark.tuein ka:მარკ ტვენი ko:마크 트웨인 la:Mark Twain lij:Mark Twain lt:Mark Twain ml:മാര്‍ക് ട്വയിന്‍ mn:Марк Твен mr:मार्क ट्वेन ms:Mark Twain nl:Mark Twain no:Mark Twain oc:Mark Twain pl:Mark Twain pt:Mark Twain ro:Mark Twain ru:Марк Твен sh:Mark Twain simple:Mark Twain sk:Mark Twain sl:Mark Twain sr:Марк Твен sv:Mark Twain szl:Mark Twain tg:Марк Твейн th:มาร์ก ทเวน tr:Mark Twain uk:Марк Твен uz:Mark Twain vi:Mark Twain vo:Mark Twain yo:Mark Twain zh:马克·吐温 zh-min-nan:Mark Twain